Dreaming Only of You
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: They say dreams get you into...situations. Joey starts having erotic dreams about a certain CEO. When Kaiba finds out, he stops at nothing to find out why and it may satisfy him in the end. Better than it sounds; I promise! KxJ Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Dreaming Only of You**

**Chapter 1**

**(In Joey's POV- **_**dreaming**_**)**

_Soft hands grazed my cheeks leaving hot trails on my skin. I couldn't believe that he was doing this. I gulped as the blush on my face grew redder, "Uh, any reason why you're doing this?" _

"_Silly puppy, isn't it obvious? I've always wanted to feel your soft creamy skin." he whispered in my ear in a hushed tone._

_I shivered in delight as he nipped at my neck with those firm, yet warm lips. Then he came to my cheek and placed a warm kiss on it. I blushed like there was no tomorrow, "Do ya really feel this way about me?"_

_His icy blue eyes bored into mine as he placed his finger against my lips, "Hush, not now puppy." Then he grabbed my chin and smiled warmly at me which made me weak in the knees. "Just let me feel those succulent lips of yours against mine." He leaned in close to my lips and then…_

**(Normal POV)**

"Joseph Wheeler, will you please wake up!" a loud womanly voice boomed.

Joey tiredly arose from his slumber, "Umm…can't ya see I'm sleepin'?"

"Yes and apparently your snoring is interrupting my class."

The blond winced as he recognized the voice. He turned to his side and saw his teacher, Mrs. Sicada scowling at him, "Um…uh…how ya doin' Mrs. S?"

"Well Mr. Wheeler, I'm quite irritated because this is the fourth day in a row you've slept in my class."

"I can't help it if British Literature is borin', no offense."

"So British Literature is too boring for you, isn't it? Then maybe we'll make it interesting by you sharing with the class what you were dreaming about while you slept."

Joey stared at her with the 'are you kidding' look. He noticed everyone staring at him with curiosity. He blushed with embarrassment, "Umm…I don't think dat's necessary. How bout some other time?"

"How about like when?"

"How bout never, teach?"

"Or better yet you can talk about it in detention."

Every student in the class snickered and laughed at him as he cried, "Detention, aw come on Mrs. S!"

"Okay then, how about I give you a 600 word essay on today's subject along with tonight's homework?"

The amber eyed teen didn't have to think long about it, "Detention's good."

"Good," Then the English teacher turned her attention to the class, "Now class, turn to page 242 and work on questions 1-10."

When Mrs. Sicada went back to the front of the class, Joey placed his head on his desk and sighed, _'Why does this crap always happen ta me?'_

"So you got detention for sleeping in class again?" Yugi asked his friend as they walked to their next class.

"Yep, I swear Yug, that lady doesn't like me."

"I think it has to do with your attention span, Joey."

"Honestly Yug, I don't care bout the detention. I keep havin' these dreams over and over again and I dunno why."

"Really; what's the dream about?"

"Uh, you don't wanna know."

"Let me guess, it was about that rampaging monkey that you stole the banana from again wasn't it?"

The blond furrowed his eyebrow at the smaller teen, "No…"

"Then what was it about, pal?"

"Okay, it was about…oof." Joey bumped into something and landed on the floor, "Why don't ya watch where ya goin'!"

"Sorry mutt."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, pal!" the blond cried.

"Honestly mutt, use your indoor voice will you?"

Joey looked up and saw the infamous Seto Kaiba smirking down at him. The blond quickly rose to his feet, "What are ya my mother? And will ya stop callin me a dog, moneybags. I already got detention today and I don't need any of ya wise cracks, now!"

"Oh you've got detention, well it doesn't surprise me that a dog of your stature would get yourself into trouble."

Yugi turned to Joey who was fuming with anger at the young CEO. _'Uh oh, this can't be good.'_ Then he saw the blond charge at Kaiba and tried to hold him back, "Now Joey, calm down; it's not worth it!"

"Let me at him, Yug! Just one little punch in the jaw should do it!" Joey said trying to get close enough to his target.

"Joey, settle down; you're going to get into more trouble." Yugi warned the raging blond.

"I don't care as long as he goes down with me!"

"Well as much as I would love to embarrass you in public, I have work to do so," Kaiba patted the blond's head, "be a good little dog and run along."

As the brunet walked away from the two teens, Yugi stared with a blank look on his face, "That's weird Joey, for a second it seemed like he was almost nice to you."

"Oh yeah, how dis for nice; your nothin but a good-for-nothin' bastard, moneybags! For the millionth time, I'm not a fuckin' dog!" the blond cried fuming in anger.

"Okay now Joey, let's get to class before were late." Yugi hesitantly said pulling the angry blond to class.

When they got to history class, Ryou greeted them with a smile, "Hi Joey, hey Yugi."

Joey walked passed the white haired teen still upset, "Hey, how ya doin."

The smaller teen walked up to Ryou and said, "Sorry Ryou, you'll have to excuse him; he's in a really bad mood."

"What happened?"

"Well he got a detention from his teacher for sleeping in class and Kaiba got on his nerves again."

"Oh dear; well I'm sure he'll be alright by lunch."

"Yeah," Yugi turned to the angry blond who was currently looking out the window, "I hope so."

During the history session, Mr. Yakimoto was going on about the European wars. Joey wasn't really paying attention though. He was staring outside still pissed off, _'Damn that Kaiba; that stupid, self-centered, arrogant, rich, sexy bastard! I just can't stand him." _Then the blond's eyes widened, _'Did I just call him sexy, there's no way I could think that he of all people is sexy!'_

'_Of course you do; what else could explain way you've been dreaming about him.' a voice in his head said._

'_That maybe I'm goin' completely nuts and need to be sent to the cookoo hut?'_

"_You're a real comedian, you know dat?'_

'_And you're supposed ta be my conscience?'_

Joey sighed as he heard his teacher begin reading about Napoleon. He placed his head on his desk and began to doze off. As he slept, one of the dreams arose in his head.

**(Joey's POV- **_**dreaming**_**)**

_Kaiba leaned in closer to my lips and placed them on mine. Those hot lips against mine felt…awesome I have ta admit. I moaned as he deepened his kiss. I ran my fingers through his chestnut brown hair and man did it feel soft. _

_The brunet pulled away from my lips and smirked lovingly at me. I could feel my face grow redder by the second. "Kaiba, that was…"_

"_Hush puppy, I'm not done yet." Then he placed his hands under my shirt on my chest, leaving hot trails on my skin, "Your skin is as soft as it looks, I wonder if I…" Then he pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side and marveled at my chest._

"_Kaiba, we shouldn't do this."_

"_Why not, you'll enjoy it just as much as I will." Then the brunet began kissing my chest. I moaned as those hot lips grazed my skin. I felt like my heart was about ta burst. "Ah…Kaiba I…"_

"_It's Seto, puppy; remember that."_

**(Normal POV)**

"Joey, Joey, wake up pal."

The blond shot up from his sleep and felt his chest relieved to feel a shirt there, "Thank God, it's still on."

"What's still on Joey?" Yugi asked his friend.

Joey turned to the smaller teen and regained composure, "Oh nothin', what's up?"

"The bell rung for lunch and here's the worksheet Mr. Yakimoto wants us to do for homework." the amethyst eyed teen handing the blond the paper.

Joey groaned as he got up from his desk, "Ugh, all dis homework ain't necessary!"

"Well let's forget about work and get something to eat."

Amber eyes lit up in joy, "Now ya talkin' my language Yug; let's go."

A few minutes later, the two teens got their lunches and met their friends at their lunch table. Joey sat down beside Tristan marveling at his food, "Burger day in the café is the best!" He bit into his burger enjoying its succulent taste.

"Wow Joey, it seems your feeling better." Ryou said to the blond.

"Nothing keeps Joey down when it comes to food." Yugi added smiling.

"Ya got dat right, boys."

"Why were you mad this morning anyway, man?" Tristan asked.

"Because I got detention for sleepin' again in Mrs. S's class." Joey began.

"That's what got you so upset? Ryou told us that you were so mad that you would punch a wall. I don't think that a detention would get you that mad." Duke said.

"That's not the half of it, Duke." the smaller teen informed.

"I'll give ya a hint, he's a self-absorbin' rich bastard who can't go two seconds without making me mad."

"I should've known," the cone haired teen began, "Will rich boy ever cut you some slack for once?"

"Hmph not likely man but I swear the next time I hear a smart ass remark from him, I'm gonna beat his pretty boy face in."

Yugi sighed heavily, "No offense Joey, but this constant bickering between you two is really getting on my nerves."

"I'm with Yugi on this, you two have been fighting since we were freshman; it needs to stop." Ryou agreed.

"Hey don't blame me; there wouldn't be any bickerin' if he didn't get on my nerves all the time."

"Look Joey, all I'm saying is that you two need to get along more." the smaller teen suggested.

"Yeah Joey," the British boy began, "It couldn't hurt."

"Oh yes it would, you two."

"Don't be like that Joey, what could hurt." Yugi asked.

"My sanity, my dignity, and not ta mention, my lunch." the amber eyed teen replied.

"Hey Joey, you're being unreasonable; all I'm saying is…"

"Relax Yug," Joey began as he stood up from his seat, "I know exactly what ya sayin and it ain't gonna happen, forget it!"

The blond grabbed his lunch and left the table, "Dude, where are you going?" the cone-haired teen asked.

"I'm going to where I can get away from this mess; I'll see ya guys later." Joey said leaving the lunchroom.

"Yugi, what's his problem?" Duke asked.

"Yes, he's starting to worry me." Ryou added.

"I don't know but I hope he'll be alright."

Joey was currently walking the hallways with his burger in hand. "Me and Kaiba getting along? Please that wouldn't happen if hell froze over then thawed then froze over again."

Then the amber eyed teen stumbled upon an abandoned classroom, "Well at least I can eat my lunch in peace here." When Joey opened the door and stepped in, his eyes widened at who he saw, sitting at one of the desks on his laptop was none other that the blue eyed CEO. "I spoke too soon."

Kaiba looked up from the monitor at who came in and smirked, "Hey mutt, what are you doing here?"

"For the last time rich boy, I ain't a mutt and I could ask you the same question."

"Actually I'm in here because it's the quietest place for me to work during lunch. Why are you in here, mutt?"

"Well I'm in here to get away from my friends for awhile and I'm not a dog!"

The brunet chuckled, "You know for someone who claims he's not a dog, you sure whimper like one."

"I don't whimper moneybags!"

"Your doing it now, mutt."

Joey growled in irritation as he went to the door, "You're so impossible, how or why I've been dreamin' bout you is beyond me." Realizing what he just said, the blond quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Kaiba's eyes lit up at what Joey said. He got up from his seat and walked over to the nervous blond, "What did you just say?"

"Nothin'; I-I-I-I said nothin! You didn't hear dat last part!" the amber eyed teen stuttered.

"Oh really, because it sounded like you said you've been dreaming about me."

"Oh so ya did hear it."

"Aww, the puppy has been dreaming of his master; how sweet."

Joey furrowed his eyebrow at the other teen, "Ya know, words like 'sweet' and 'Aw' sound weird coming out your mouth. Look rich boy I know ya hate me and love my misery but please don't tell anyone bout dis."

The CEO loved that pleading look in his puppy's eyes. How could he refuse a face like that? "Okay pup, I won't tell anyone."

Amber eyes lit up in joy, "For real; phew, that makes me feel so much better."

"However there is one small condition."

Joey gave the brunet a disgruntled look, _'I should've known dis was coming!' _"What condition?"

"I won't tell anyone, if…" The brunet invaded the blond's space and placed his hand on the wall beside Joey.

The amber eyed teen became nervous at how close Kaiba was to him, "If what?"

The sapphire eyed teen smirked as he propped up Joey's chin with one finger, "If you tell me exactly what you dreamt about me."

Joey's eyes widened at the proposal. The blush across his face grew redder and his heart was pounding fast, _'Is he serious; it's bad enough he knows da truth. If I tell him that he was doing 'things' ta me in my dreams, he'll never let me hear the end of it!'_

"Well puppy, what do you say?"

"I-I-I…uh…well I would love to tell ya but…!"

"But…?"

"I gotta go and uh learn so uh…we can have dis talk some other time so see ya!" Joey frantically said rushing out of the classroom.

Kaiba smirked, "Sly and cute, I like it. Have it your way Joey, but I'll find out one way or another."

Once he got to a row of lockers, Joey stopped to catch his breath, "Man dat was too close! The way he looked and talked ta me was making my heart pound, why!"

Then the blond felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around frantically, "I swear nothin' happened; it's a lie I tell ya!"

"Joey relax, it's only me." a gentle familiar voice said.

"Oh, it's only you Yug; don't sneak up on me like that pal."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, whatcha doin here?"

"Well lunch is almost over and I got worried about you so I went looking for you."

Joey smiled, _'Yug; ya gotta love dat guy.'_ Then the smaller teen interrupted the blond's thoughts, "Say Joey, why were you so riled up before."

"Never mind bout that, I'll tell ya later; let's get ta class. The sooner these last two class end the better."

"I hear that and Joey don't forget you have detention today."

"Oh crap I almost forgot; man my life is a complete mess! Can it get any worse; I ask you!"

When school ended, Kaiba walked out the front doors with his silver briefcase in hand to his limo. Once he got in, his driver asked, "Where to Mr. Kaiba: home, Kaiba Corp.?"

"Actually Jeffery, I would like you to find this address." the brunet said as he handed his driver a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba; we'll be there soon."

"Good."

At his apartment, Mr. Wheeler was trimming his hedges by his porch. Once finished, he wiped his brow and smiled, "A job well done; those guys that the apartment manager hired could never get these hedges perfect."

As the blond man was drinking his water, a sleek black limo pulled up by the curb. Mr. Wheeler noticed it, "Hmm I don't think I'm expecting company like this today."

The driver came out of the vehicle and came around to the other side and opened the door. The blond man stared wide eyed at who stepped out the limo, "Well this is a surprise, you must be…"

"Seto Kaiba and it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wheeler." Kaiba said as he held out his hand to the man.

"Mr. Wheeler smiled at the teen and shook the teen's hand, "The pleasure is all mine, my dear boy. I hear a lot about you; you're a really successful young man."

"Thank you very much, sir." the brunet said smiling.

"You're such a polite young man; if only my son would be that polite. Well anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Well actually I came to ask you a favor, sir."

"Well, what is it?"

"I would like to ask your permission to take your son out on a date tomorrow night, if I may."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: This is my eighth story! I hope you like it so far and I'll update as soon as I can! Till then peace out my brothas and sistas! Remember to R&R, plz and thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreaming Only of You**

**Chapter 2**

"Man, detention was torture! Thanks for waitin' till it was over, Yug." Joey said as he and Yugi was walking to his place.

"Your welcome Joey, luckily the library was open."

"Yeah well, I can't wait to get home; I'm beat."

"Um Joey, I know this is out of the blue but what were you going to tell me at lunch today?"

The blond sighed, "Okay Yug, I'll tell ya if ya promise to keep to yourself."

"My lips are sealed." the smaller teen said.

"Okay, brace yourself." Joey leaned in and whispered it in Yugi's ear.

When he was finished, Yugi was shocked, "Oh my God, you've been dreaming about Kai…umph!" The blond quickly covered his friend's mouth, "Quiet Yug, ya want all of Domino to hear ya!"

"Sorry pal that was surprise there. But you do realize what this means right?"

"Yeah, if word gets round, I can never show my face at school, I'll have ta drop out, and then end up livin' in a…a…group home!"

Yugi stared blankly at the blond, "Uh…no Joey that's not what it means."

"Oh…den what does it mean?"

"It means that you may have feelings for him."

Joey looked at Yugi with a disbelieving look, "Ha! Dat is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"

"Oh c'mon Joey, you know it's true you're just denying it."

"I-I-I-I can't have a crush on him! I mean its bad enough he knows about it!"

Amethyst eyes widened, "You told Kaiba about it!"

"Well I kinda blurted it out but he doesn't know about the 'details' of it though."

"Oh well, that's kind of good."

"Don't be so sure, Yug; I've got a funny feelin in my gut tellin' me he's up ta something to make me either tell him or make my life even more miserable."

"Now Joey, sure Kaiba is mean to you at times but I don't think he'd sink that low. After all he has a reputation to uphold."

"Reputation my foot, I know he's up ta somethin. Ya know business men dese days, they'll stop at nothin to get what they want."

Yugi sighed, "Joey, I really think you're getting paranoid with this."

"Trust me Yug, the gut feelin never lies."

When the two teens arrived at Joey's apartment, they noticed a sleek black limo parked by the curb. Yugi eyed the vehicle, "Uh Joey, doesn't that limo look familiar to you?"

"Kinda but it probably belongs to a realtor or somethin; c'mon let's go in." The blond said as he and his friend walked in the door.

Once they entered, Joey called, "Hey pop, ya home!"

"Yes Joseph, I'm in the living room with our guest; c'mon in and greet him." his father replied.

Joey and Yugi entered their eyes widened at who they saw. Sitting on the couch was the young CEO smiling at him, _'Oh man, what the hell is he doin' here!'_

"Joseph, I'm sure you're acquainted with Seto Kaiba."

"Hello puppy, nice to see you again." the brunet greeted innocently.

"Joey, I'm imagining Seto Kaiba in your house, right?" Yugi silently asked the blond.

"I wish you were, man." Joey replied to the smaller teen. Then he turned to his dad, "Um pop, what's he doin' here, in our house, right now?"

"He came here for an unexpected visit." Mr. Wheeler answered.

'_Uh-huh, sure he did; now I know he's up ta somethin'! That guy wouldn't just show up at my house of all places.'_

Then the blond haired man turned to see Yugi, "Oh Yugi I didn't see you there; how are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. Wheeler." the smaller teen replied with a smile.

Mr. Wheeler got up from his chair, "Well you boys get comfortable and I'll get us some coffee; is that alright Mr. Kaiba?"

"That's fine, sir." the CEO replied.

"Okay I'll be back in a sec." the man said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Take ya time, pop." Then Joey grabbed the brunet by his shirt, "Alright rich boy, what the hell are you doin in my house!"

Kaiba gently removed the blond's hands from his shirt, "Watch it puppy, you'll stretch the threads. Unlike some, I actually like to look presentable."

"Forget bout da clothes and just answer my question!"

"Yeah Kaiba, it seems rather odd that you're here." Yugi added.

"If you must know, I'm handling some business."

"Well ya don't have any business here so leave; I get enough of ya during the day!"

"Joseph, that's no way to speak to our guest; behave yourself!" Joey looked over to the opening where his father stood giving him a stern look.

"Sorry dad," Then the blond gave the brunet a menacing look as he whispered, "I'm watchin' you."

Kaiba smirked at the puppy, "Uh-huh, sure you are."

As Joey sat next to Yugi, his dad placed a tray of coffee mugs on the table. Then he turned to the young CEO passing him the coffee, "I hope it's to your liking, Mr. Kaiba."

"It's alright sir and call me Seto."

"Look at him Yug, actin all innocent and civilized; he makes me sick." Joey silently said to the smaller teen as he grabbed his mug.

Yugi grabbed his as well, "I don't know Joey, it seems like he really is here for whatever reason."

The blond sipped his beverage, "Tch please man; if dere's one thing I've learned is ta watch ya enemies."

"Okay now that everyone has been served, Joseph I hear that you've known Seto since your freshmen year?"

"Unfortunately, pop." the blond said sipping his coffee.

"Well son, this young man took time out of his busy schedule to ask you for a favor."

"And what is it exactly?"

"He wants to go out on a date with you."

Joey spat out his coffee then coughed unaware that the brunet was chuckling at him, "C-C-Come again, pop?"

"Uh Joey, it sounded like he said Kaiba wants to go out on a date with you." Yugi informed.

"I heard him but what!" Then the blond turned to the young CEO with a fake smile and said clenching his teeth, "What brought this up all of a sudden, rich boy?"

"I just wanted to go out in public with you, pup; is that such a crime?"

"In your case, yes."

"I'm sure my son would love to go out with you." Mr. Wheeler said with a smile.

"Hold it, I didn't say dat pop! I'm not goin anywhere with him; forget it."

"Joseph Wheeler," his father said with a stern voice, "This nice young man took the time to ask for my approval the least you can do is follow through."

"But dad, you don't know what kind a guy he is! He's…evil I tell you, evil!"

"I highly doubt that, Joseph; you're going out with him, end of discussion."

Joey whined, "B-B-B-B-But pop…!"

"No buts, Joseph; you're going."

The blond groaned as he rummaged through his hair, "Aww man, that's not fair!"

Mr. Wheeler turned to the young CEO, "I'm sorry, I don't know why he's acting like this."

Kaiba shook his head, "It's alright; I have to get going anyway I have work to do."

The blond man shook the teen's hand, "Alright it was nice to have met you dear boy; come back anytime."

"Thank you sir, I'll see you around."

As soon as the brunet left, Joey said, "I'll walk him out, pop." Then the blond left out the front door as well.

"I think they would make a good couple; don't you think Yugi?"

"Maybe, Mr. Wheeler," Yugi answered, _'That is if they can get along."_

Kaiba was about to get in his limo when he heard someone call out to him, "Stop right there, rich boy!"

The brunet smirked as he turned around, "Hello pup, did you come to tell your master good bye?"

"Ha-ha, don't flatter yourself; I know what you're up to, don't think I don't."

"Oh really, what am I up to?"

"I dunno but I know you're up ta somethin."

The sapphire eyed teen chuckled lightly, "What would make you think that?"

"Oh well let's see one, ya show up at my house and two, ya ask my dad to go out with me and he agrees to it, that's all the evidence I need."

Kaiba shook his head and then wrapped his arm around the blond's waist. Joey blushed at how close they were and that smirk on the other's face, "Um, what are you doin'?"

"Listen puppy, I really want to go out on a date with you to more about you. The last thing I am is suspicious."

Joey turned to the side his cheeks slightly flushed, "Yeah, sure you are."

"Listen, I'll be picking you up at 8 p.m. tomorrow," Then the brunet leaned into the blond's ear and whispered, "I'm looking forward to it, puppy."

Joey shuddered at that low seductive tone as Kaiba released him. The brunet walked back to his limo then looked back smiling, "See you tomorrow, puppy." He placed two fingers to his lips and blew the blond a kiss and got into the vehicle.

The amber eyed teen stood there wide eyed as the limo drove off, "Did he just blow me a…yeah think I need ta go lie down."

Once Joey got back into the apartment, he saw Yugi sitting on the couch. The smaller teen turned to him and asked, "Joey, you don't look so good; are you okay?"

"Yug, my room, upstairs, now!" Joey said marching up the stairs.

Yugi stared blankly at the other as he got up and followed after him, "Okay, I'm coming."

Once the got upstairs to the blond's room, Yugi sat on the edge of the bed as Joey cracked the door opened, "Joey, what's got you so jumpy?"

"You're not gonna believe what just happened. Kaiba got a little too close for comfort for me."

"So, what's so bad about that; maybe he likes you too."

"First off everything and you wish. Man Yug, what have I done to deserve dis, I ask you!"

"Well I figure, it has something to do with your love issues."

"We've been through this Yug; just because I've been dreaming bout da guy doesn't mean I like him!"

"Oh come now Joey, take it from someone who's been through it. Between us, before I told Yami how I felt about him I had those kind of 'dreams' myself."

Joey's eyes widened at his friend's confession, "For real?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, how did ya get over it?"

"Simple, I told Yami my feelings and now I rarely get them."

"Well that's not gonna be simple for me Yugi. We're talkin about the coldest guy on earth; I can't just walk up to him and be like: 'Hey, I'm dreaming erotic dreams bout ya because I'm deeply in love wit ya.' get real!"

"I'm not saying you should say those exact same words. I'm just saying that maybe if you confess your true feelings (minus the erotic dreaming), then maybe it'll cease."

"Tch, like that'll ever happen and I'm freakin out bout this date thing. I can't believe my dad's making me go on a date with da most arrogant man on earth!"

"Joey, it's probably just your nerves talking and who knows you may have a good time."

The blond gave his friend the 'are you kidding' look, "Okay maybe not," Then the smaller teen got up, "Well pal, I better get home; do you think you'll be over this by tomorrow?"

"Yeah since I won't be seeing 'you know who' tomorrow; thank God for the weekends."

"Uh Joey, I hate to ruin your good mood but tomorrow's Friday."

"Aw man; seriously, what did I do to deserve all of dis crap in my life!" Joey cried at the top of his lungs.

Yugi stared blankly at his friend before leaving, "Okay well I'm gonna go so you can cool off and I'll see you at school." Was Yugi's final words as he left the room.

The blond went over to his bed and plopped on it. Amber eyes stared up at the white ceiling as their owner sighed, "Man, this day has been a total bust. I'm gonna rest my eyes for a bit. Just till I get…over…dis…" Just like that the blond fell asleep.

**(Joey POV/dream)**

_I woke up in a darkened space. I stood up and looked around, "Where am I; what's goin on here?"_

_Then I saw a door with a light shining from behind it; how convenient. I went up to the wooden door and turned the brass knob. When it opened, my eyes widened at what I saw. It was an elegant master bedroom lit by red candles all around. The bed had crimson red silk sheets and a well crafted wooden frame, "Okay this is the weirdest dream in da history of weird dreams."_

_All of a sudden I felt two strong arms wrap around me. Then hot breath trickle in my ear as the owner whispered, "Do you like what you see, my little puppy?"_

_I jumped out of those arms and stared at their owner. It was guy who haunted my every dream and thought, "K-K-K-Kaiba," I stuttered, "t-t-this is…your…"_

"_Yes it is actually and I see you're enjoying it."_

"_Uh, it's a nice room ya got here, real nice. Well I gotta go, bye-bye now!"_

_I was about ta leave, till I heard the door close. I looked up to see the brunet's hand on the lock as he turned it. Then he stared at me with those loving, sexy blue eyes…hold up did I just say that? "Uh, any reason why ya locked the door?"_

_He didn't answer me but began to walk towards me with that trademark smirk and that predatory gleam in his eyes. I backed up from him but he just came closer and closer, "Now Kaiba, d-d-don't you look at me like dat!"_

"_Like what, puppy?" he asked me in an innocent voice his facial features still the same._

"_Like you're about ta eat me or somethin…oof." I feel backwards on the soft silk covered mattress. As I trying to get up, the CEO loomed over me holding my wrists in place over my head, "What do think you're doin'!"_

"_Having some quality with my puppy what else?"_

"_Well this is too close for comfort pal and what…mph." At that moment the other's hot firm lips attacked mine. My eyes widened but then my eyelids grew heavy and they began to close. The intensity of that one kiss my me melt underneath him; even if it's a dream, who knew rich boy was a really good kisser? Then Kaiba released my mouth and attacked my neck. Then I felt something warm and wet lick my neck. My eyes peered down to my neck and I saw the brunet lick my neck then kissed my collarbone._

_I moaned loudly as I felt his free hand travel to the bottom of my t-shirt. He released my wrists for a brief second to pull my shirt up over my head and threw it to the side. My face was really flushed; my cheeks were as red as cherries. I placed my hand against the other's chest (which felt firm I might add), "Kaiba, lets stop here I think I'm gonna…" Then I felt those warm, large hands graze my chest leaving hot trails on my skin._

_I shuddered at the touch and moaned even louder but to a certain horny teen it was music to his ears, "You have such soft creamy skin, puppy. I wonder what it…tastes like."_

'_Oh man, don't attack me with those lips again; I don't think I can take it!' Yet he did. I felt those sultry lips kiss my chest and travel down to my navel. I felt like I was going to melt at the intensity of those hot, talented lips gracing my skin. I hate ta admit it, but it felt good, "Ugn…Kaiba…" I moaned._

_The brunet lifted his head and stared at me with those piercing, lust filled sapphire orbs smirking at me, "That's right puppy, say my name."_

"_Kai..?" The brunet placed his finger against my kiss swollen lips, "Uh-uh puppy, say my __true__ name. I want to hear it from your sweet mouth." _

_Then he began kissing my earlobe and nipped at it, "Ugn, Seto…"_

_Kaiba ran his slender fingers through my blond hair and grazed my cheek. He looked at me with those irresistable eyes and that same loving smirk. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "That's more like it; your master approves, my sweet puppy." Then he attacked my lips once agan as I lied there enjoying every minute of it._

(Normal POV)

Joey immediately woke up with sweat trickling down his brow breathing heavily. "Man, just when I thought those dreams couldn't get any more erotic." Then he called to his dad, "Pop, I don't feel so good."

"Do I need to schedule a doctor's appointment for tomorrow?" Mr. Wheeler called back.

"I don't need doctor pop, I need an exorcist!" Joey cried as he plopped back on his bed, "Okay maybe sleep is a bad idea; a very bad idea. Somethin must be done bout dis!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for Ch. 2. Blame the writer's block; it's the devil! Anyway I hope the dream segment wasn't too sappy and I'll write Ch. 3 as soon as I can! Till then remember to R&R! LUV YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreaming Only of You**

**Chapter 3**

(Friday Morning at Domino High)

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tristan yelled as he and the rest of the gang heard about Joey's predicament.

"Tristan, would ya calm down man!" Joey said to the overwhelmed teen.

"How the hell can I calm down! So not only did rich boy show up at your house uninvited, but he asked you on a date and you're going!"

"Look, I didn't wanna go; my dad's makin' me go!" Joey explained.

Duke shook his head, "Now that's just cruel and unusual punishment."

"Dat's what I said."

Ryou rolled his eyes at the blond, "Joey, don't you think your overreacting on this a bit; maybe this is a good thing."

Everyone (except for Yugi), stared at Ryou like he was crazy, "Ryou, how da hell is this a good thing!" Joey cried.

"Well, maybe this is an opportunity for you two to get along."

"Thank you Ryou," Yugi began, "that's what I've been trying to tell him."

Joey grunted, "If I hear that one more time, I'm gonna…!"

"Relax Blondie, my hikari was only trying to help you, geez." Bakura said wrapping his arm around Ryou's waist.

"Oh shut up, Bakura." the blond replied.

"Thank you Kura, it was nice of you to defend me like that." the white-haired boy said smiling at his lover.

"A little too nice if you ask me." the cone-haired teen whispered to the others.

"Your very welcome, my sweet hikari." the tomb-robber replied sweetly as he rubbed Ryou's ass smiling.

"BAKURA, YOU PERVERT!" Ryou screamed as he slapped the other's cheek hard leaving a red mark on it.

"Told ya." Tristan said as Yugi and Duke nodded.

As Ryou was scolding his boyfriend, Joey said, "Yeah dat was really obnoxious Bakura; now back ta me! If I don't figure out a way outta dis, my life is over!"

"Wow Joey," Duke began, "you're worst than my mother. Just man up and go out with him; it won't kill you geez."

"Yeah thanks for da support, Duke." the amber eyed teen said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Your welcome." the dice master replied smiling.

Joey grunted but then the gang heard a female voice call out, "Joey Wheeler!"

The boys turned to see a horde of girls coming toward them, "Isn't that Kaiba's fan club?" Yugi asked.

"Oh boy Blondie, you're in for an earful now." Bakura said rubbing his sore cheek.

As the fan girls came up to the blond, the head of the group Cathy came up and said, "Wheeler, we need to talk to you."

Joey looked at the crazed girls confused, "About what?" _'What do these crazed girls want wit me?'_

"Is it true that out beloved Seto Kaiba asked you (of all people) out?"

"Ya won't hurt me if I say yes, will ya?" the blond asked.

"Maybe, if you don't answer the question truthfully."

"Well kinda, ya see…hold up, how did you find out bout it anyway!"

"If you must know, our own Amy asked Seto on a date but he told her then told us, that he was going out with you."

"HE WHAT!" Joey yelled in anger, "Okay its bad enough I have ta go out in public wit him but now he's broadcastin' it to da whole school; I'm gonna kill him!" Then he settled down and turned to the fan girls, "Look if ya gonna beat me up, can it be in a dark alley somewhere?"

"You know if we had just heard about this we would've have beat you up but in the name of out dear prince, we won't. We of the Seto Kaiba fan club have a reputation to uphold."

Joey stared blankly at Cathy, "Come again?"

"We've deliberated and we're alright with you dating him. Besides we can always love him from afar." Then Cathy's facial expression changed to a threatening look, "But if your date with him goes badly in any way because of you, then we won't let off easy next time; you got it?"

The amber eyed teen nervously nodded, "I-I got it."

"Good," Then the fan girl's became cheery again, "alright girls, let's get going; we still have time to admire our dear Seto before first block." Cathy said as she walked away with her fellow fan girls following after her.

"Wow, they let Joey off the hook better than I thought they would." Yugi said.

"Yeah man, for a second I thought they were gonna beat you down in public but…" Tristan stopped to notice that the blond was gone. "Did you guys see where Joey went?"

The gang looked around but didn't see him, "It amazes me when he does that without us knowing." Duke said.

Then they noticed a sandy blond haired teen with tanned skin and lavender eyes heading towards them. Yugi smiled, "Good morning, Malik."

"Hey Yugi, hey guys." Malik replied, "Hey you guys know what's up with Joey today?"

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Well he walked past me when I greeting looking really menacing and pissed off."

The boys looked at each other blankly till Tristan spoke up, "How 'menacing' looking are we talking about here?"

"Well he came up to me gritting his teeth with an angry glare in his eyes; he basically looked like Marik on a bad day."

"Wow, he looked that scary?" the dice master asked.

"Yes and then he said, 'Where is he; I'm gonna kill him!' Who's he?"

"I have a good feeling who he's referring to." Yugi said.

Joey marched down the hallway really pissed off. Students backed out of his way as those who were walking towards him, "Wait till I get my hands on dat bastard, I'm gonna…!"

"Hello mutt." Joey turned around to see Kaiba smirking at him holding his silver briefcase in hand.

"You…" the mad puppy said menacingly.

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrow at the teen, "Yes, what about me?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done!" the blond asked sternly.

"What are you talking about; I just said hello."

"Not that ya idiot; why did ya have tell your groupies that you and I were goin' out!"

"First off, they're not my groupies and second it was the only way to get them to leave me alone."

"Yeah, but did ya have ta use my name; those fan girls of yours could've killed me or somethin!"

"Well I'm sorry, they wanted to know the truth so I told them."

Joey groaned, "Look if I tell ya more about…what we talked about yesterday, then can we forget about this whole thing? I mean that's the only reason you're goin out wit me, right?"

Kaiba was shocked for a brief second but then shook his head, "I guess it's true, dogs do have one-track minds."

"What's dat supposed ta mean, rich boy?"

"Did you really think I went through all of this for that?"

The blond turned his head to the side, "Well, what other reason would ya have for askin me out?"

Then two slender fingers grasped Joey's chin forcing him to stare at the other. Warm amber clashed with shimmering sapphire eyes. The blond blushed as the brunet smirked at how cute the puppy looked, "Maybe my reason is because I really want to go out with you."

"But…I…you…when…how…why!" Joey asked.

Kaiba leaned in closer to the smaller's face still smirking lovingly, "Now puppy, I thought we covered that."

"I-I-I was…um…just makin sure."

The CEO leaned into Joey's right ear and whispered in a low seductive tone, "I thought so."

Joey shuddered to that low, husky whisper as Kaiba pulled away from him and said, "Well I'll see you tonight, puppy, I can't wait."

When the brunet was gone, Joey backed up against the wall clutching his heart. It was beating so fast and loud, he could hear it through his ears. "There it goes again," the blond told himself, "That's the same thing I feel whenever I have those dreams about him; why! Maybe Yug's right; maybe I do like him." Then Joey shook his head in denial, "No that can't be...but what if it is."

After school, Joey and Yugi walked their usual route home. While walking, Yugi noticed that Joey was in deep thought, "Hey Joey, you alright?"

The blond came out of thought, "Huh...oh yeah Yug I'm alright. I was just thinkin' about things is all."

"Are you nervous about your date with Kaiba tonight?"

"Well kinda and the fact that he makes me feel…so…so…I dunno."

"He makes you feel like you're heart's going to burst?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah; wait, how'd ya know?"

"That's how I feel when it comes to Yami. Whenever he hugs me, kisses me, and whispers in a hushed tone in my ear, he makes my heart flutter and I love that feeling."

"Yeah but just because a person makes ya feel dat way, it doesn't necessarily mean ya like 'em; does it?"

"Oh I see," the smaller teen began smiling evilly, "You're having second thoughts on your feelings for Kaiba, aren't you?"

Joey blushed as he answered quickly, "No! I mean…I …I was just wonderin'!"

Yugi shook his head at his friend's denial, but decided to play along, "Alright, but if you really want to know then whenever someone makes your heart pound, then it means you like them."

"Are ya sure it's nothin else?"

"Yep; as the saying goes, the heart wants what the heart wants."

Joey gave his friend a puzzled look, "Where did ya learn dat from?"

"We studied that saying in English class last week. Remember, Mrs. Sicada talked to both of our class about it?"

The blond thought hard about it then shrugged his shoulders, "Nope, I don't remember dat." Yugi sighed at his friend, "Never mind then."

Two minutes later, the two teens arrived at the street corner. Then Yugi turned to and said, "Well Joey, I'll see you later and I want to know how your date went."

"Alright, I'll keep ya posted Yug."

Then the amethyst eyed teen smiled, "I really hope you're date goes well."

The blond smiled back, "Thanks Yug."

"If not then I'll help carry you to the nurse's office when the fan girls find out and hurt you." Yugi said jokingly.

Joey frowned at his friend, "Thanks for nothin' pal."

Yugi laughed, "I'm just kidding, Joey. But seriously I hope you have fun and keep me posted."

"I will, I will, Yug; geez."

"Great, well it's time for me to get going to the game shop. I'll see you later, Joey." Yugi said as he departed.

"Later Yug!" Joey called out. When his friend was out of sight, the blond walked on home alone with his thoughts on what tonight will bring.

Ten minutes later, Joey arrived at his apartment. When he walked in the house he called out, "Pop, I'm home!"

Then he saw his father come out of the living room, "Hey kiddo, come in the living room there's something for you."

"For me; what is it?" Joey asked.

"You'll see." Mr. Wheeler said smiling.

As they both entered the room, Joey's eyes widened at what he saw. Sitting on the cream colored sofa was a bouquet of red and white colored roses and lying next to them was an ebony black suit with a crimson red dress top and black tie. Joey was speechless till his dad spoke, "Well Joseph, what do you think?"

"Uh pop, I know dis is my first date and all but ya didn't have ta go all out."

Oh Joseph, I didn't get this for you; that nice young man did."

"What nice young man? Oh don't tell me…"

"That's right; Mr. Kai…um Seto brought those here earlier. Wasn't that nice of him?"

"Uh yeah, dat was real nice of him." Then Joey turned to his gifts still surprised,_ 'He got this for me?' _Then he grabbed the bouquet touched the soft petals of the roses, _'I guess he really is serious bout dis.'_

Then Joey's dad handed him a glass vase with water already in it, "Here you go; you can put those in here."

Joey nodded as he put the roses in the vase and placed it on the coffee table. Then he grabbed his suit by the hanger and turned to his father, "Okay pop, I'm gonna go and take a nap before tonight."

"Okay Joseph, just keep track of your time; its 4:00 now."

"Don't worry dad, I'll set my alarm for 6:30 so I can get ready."

"Alright then, have a nice sleep kiddo."

"Okay pop, later." Joey said as he went upstairs to his room.

As he entered his room, he hung his suit on the back of his door and then plopped down on the bed. Then he set his alarm for 6:30 p.m. After that he rested his head on his pillow with his mind in deep thought, "He really does wanna go out with me if he went through all da trouble to get those flowers and suit for me. I wonder does dat mean he likes me day way." As Joey kept thinking that, sleep took him over.

(Dreaming/Joey POV)

_When the date was over, Kaiba dropped me off at my house in his limo. When I opened the car door, he offered to walk me to my door and I accepted._

_Once we got up to the door, I said to him, "Well man, I'll see ya later."_

"_Um puppy, aren't you forgetting something?"_

"_Uh...oh yeah thanks for the date, it was fun."_

"_You're very welcome, pup." Then he leaned in closer to my face with those piercing blue eyes smirking, "But that wasn't what I was referring to."_

_I felt my cheeks grow red at how close Kaiba was to me, "Uh den, what were ya referrin' to then?"_

"_Usually, when a person walks their date to the door, they usually seal the date with a kiss."_

"_Huh…a-a-a kiss! Wait, people still do dat; I thought that only happened in movies."_

"_It happens in real life too. So what do you say, puppy?"_

_I gave him a confused look, "What do I say bout what?"_

_Kaiba chuckled as he shook his head, "I've always loved your stupidity, puppy."_

_At that moment his lips captured mine in a hot and I mean really HOT kiss."_

_The intensity of the kiss made me so weak in the knees; I had to back up to the door for support. Then I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his hand rested on my cheek. My eyelids drooped close as I clutched his shoulders. Our tongues fought for dominance but Kaiba's won right off the back. The scent of cinnamon filled my nose as his lips drank heavily of mine. _

_Moments later, Kaiba pulled away from my lips smiling, "Now that's the proper way to end a date wouldn't you say, Joey."_

_I was at a lost of words and was blushing like crazy. Those kisses of his always left me speechless, "I…I…I…"_

"_I figured as much; have a nice night pup. I really enjoyed your company tonight; we must do it again sometime." Were the brunet's final words as he got stepped into his limo._

_When the sleek vehicle drove off, I clutched my heart as a fell to my knees blushing like mad. "Oh my God, that was…"_

(Normal POV)

Joey awoke to the sound of his alarm clock but he ignored it as it rung, "Man not another one of those dreams. I don't think my heart can take all this."

Then the sound of the alarm got him out of thought, "What is that damn…" He stared at the time on his clock and panicked, "Damn it, I gotta get ready for my date!" He jumped off his bed and rushed for the bathroom.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreaming Only of You**

**Chapter 4**

At 7:45 pm, a knock was heard at the Wheeler's door. "I'm coming, I coming." Mr. Wheeler said as he answered the door.

When he opened it, he saw Kaiba with a white suit on with a blue dress top on with a white tie. "Good evening Mr. Wheeler." the young CEO greeted.

"Hello dear boy, come on in." Mr. Wheeler said as the brunet walked in, "You look really sharp tonight."

"Thank you sir, I try."

"Joseph should be down soon. Just make yourself comfortable as I see how he's doing." Joey's dad said as he went upstairs.

Joey was just buttoning up his shirt when he heard a knock at his door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal his dad, "Hey Joseph, you ready; your date's here."

"Almost pop, I just gotta button this top, tie my tie, brush my hair and ya know the rest."

"All right then; are you nervous because it's you're first date, kiddo?"

"Kinda and a little excited at the same time."

"Joseph, just be yourself and have a good time."

Joey smiled at his dad as he tied his tie, "Thanks pop, I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright Joseph, see you downstairs."

When his father left, Joey put on his jacket, tied his tie, and buttoned the top button then brushed his hair. After he was done, he stared at his reflection in the mirror and was quite pleased with it. Then he sighed, "Well Joey, dis is it." he said talking to himself, "here I go." Then he walked out the door and headed downstairs.

As Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler talking they heard a creak from the stairs. They stood up and saw Joey came downstairs dressed to a t. Kaiba marveled at how handsome his puppy looked in the suit he got for him. Then he heard the blond's father say, "Kiddo, you look fantastic!"

"Thanks pop, this suit does look good on me doesn't it?" Joey asked as he got downstairs.

The brunet smiled, "I would say so, puppy; you look stunning."

The amber eyed teen blushed turning his head to the side, "Uh thanks, so do you." _'Man, who knew he looked hot in white. Crap; what the hell am I thinkin!'_

"So puppy, are you ready to go?"

Then the blond came out of thought, "Huh?"

The sapphire chuckled, "I said, are you ready to go?"

"Oh…uh yeah, I'm ready." Before Kaiba and Joey walked out to the apartment, Joey turned to his father, "We're off pop; see ya later."

"Bye Joseph, you boys have fun and don't do anything naughty now."

"Dad!" Joey cried in embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding, Joseph. Oh and Seto…"

"Yes sir?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't be afraid to kiss my son good night too."

"Pop," the blond exclaimed, "you're embarrassin me!"

"I'll try to remember that." the brunet said as he and the blond man laughed.

Joey grunted, "Ha- ha, ho-ho funny." Then he pulled Kaiba by the arm and headed towards the door, "We gotta go now; bye pop!"

"See you boys later." Mr. Wheeler said as they left the apartment.

When they got to the limo Joey whined, "That was so embarrassing!"

"Actually I thought it was rather amusing."

The blond turned to the other with a disgruntled look, "Yeah, I figured you would think dat, rich boy."

"Now pup, you obviously don't have a sense of humor. You know your father was only kidding." Kaiba said opening the door for his date.

"Oh look who's talkin, Mr. Ice in his veins." the blond replied getting into the vehicle.

"Touché."

As they were riding in the limo, Joey stared out the window in deep thought unknown that sapphire eyes were gazing at him, _'Man I can't believe I'm actually goin out wit a guy I'm supposed ta hate. What is dis world comin to?'_

Then a voice interrupted his thoughts, "You seem awfully quiet over there, puppy."

The blond turned to the brunet, "Huh…oh…um sorry; I-I-I was just thinkin."

"Now that's new; what are you thinking about?"

"Nothin major."

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking about me, would you?" the sapphire eyed teen asked lovingly.

Joey furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "I know all the girls at school think you're the hottest thing to two legs, but get over yourself, rich boy. Anyway, thanks for da suit and roses but ya didn't have ta get me a suit; I have one."

"You're right, I didn't have to," Kaiba began as he laced his fingers around the puppy's chin forcing him to look up, "I wanted to."

Joey's eyes widened as his mouth gaped opened a little, _'He's takin this date thing even more seriously than I thought he would.'_

"You know pup, you'll catch a fly with your mouth open a gape." the brunet said as he gently tapped the other's nose.

The blond scooted away from the other blushing, "Yeah right, so where are we goin' anyway?"

"Well I figured you'd be hungry so were going to the restaurant downtown."

Amber eyes widened in excitement, "Ya mean the one that just opened? I've always wanted to go there, but I never gotta chance to."

"Well here's your chance, pup."

"I never thought I'd ever say dis but this is really nice of ya, Kaiba."

The brunet turned to the blond smirking lovingly, "Wow, for once your giving me a compliment."

Joey gave a small smile, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

Joey gave the taller a disgruntled look, "Don't push it, rich boy."

Then Kaiba fell into a warm laughter. Joey stared at the other as he was laughing, _'I've never heard him laugh like that before; it sure is an adorable laugh…seriously what am I thinkin!' _"Was it really dat funny?"

"I'm sorry pup, it just certain things you say amuse me."

The puppy cracked a fake smiled and said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Yeah, I'm a real comedian."

Ten minutes later, the limo came to a stop a swank, medium sized brick building with a red carpet leading in. The driver stepped out of the limo to the back door on the right. He opened the door and said, "Were at our destination, Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you Jeffery." Kaiba said as he stepped out of the vehicle. Then he reached out his hand to Joey and said, "C'mon puppy, let's get going."

Joey hesitantly grabbed the other's hand as he got out of the car. Once the blond was out, the driver was getting into the driver's side when the young CEO said, "I'll call you to pick us up Jeffery."

"Alright Mr. Kaiba, you and Mr. Wheeler have a good time." Jeffery said as he started the engine and drove off.

When the two teens got up to the front door, the maitradee was standing at the podium to greet them, "Good evening gentlemen; how may I help you tonight?"

"I have a reservation for two under Kaiba for tonight." the brunet answered.

The maitradee checked his list and smiled, "Oh yes, Mr. Kaiba welcome; would you and your guest please follow me to your table." Joey and Kaiba followed the waiter to their table. On the way there, Joey was staring wide eyed at the surroundings. Everything looked so fancy to him. People were dressed to their best, eating their food, talking, or dancing to the music.

Then the three men stopped at a well prepared table by a tall window. "Here's a table for two." the maitradee began as the two teens sat facing each other. "Here are your menus and another waiter will come to take your order; have a nice night."

"Thank you." Both teens said in unison before he left.

"Man this place is fancier than I thought." Joey said feeling a little out of place.

"Relax pup, there are fancier places than this you know."

"Well this is fancier in my book." Then Joey grabbed the menu and looked at it, "So what are you getting?"

"I'm getting the chicken alfredo dinner; what about you?"

"That sounds good, I'll have that too." the blond said placing his menu on the table.

"You know…" the brunet began as he placed his menu down as well.

"What; you're not gonna give me another dog comment are ya?"

"No, it's just I've wanted to go out with you for a long time."

Amber eyes widened, "Y-y-you have; for real?"

Kaiba nodded with a smile, "Yes, you could say it's a dream come true for me."

Joey turned to side thinking about those dreams again, _'Ain't dat the truth.'_

Then an ebony haired girl in a waiter's outfit came to their table with a smile, "Hello gentlemen, what you like to drink tonight?"

"Just bring me a glass of water, please." the brunet replied.

Then she turned to Joey and asked him the same question. "Uh, I'll have a lemonade please." the blond replied.

"Alright, that'll be one water and one lemonade." the waitress began as she wrote it down in her pad, "Are you boys ready to order your food?"

"Yes, we would like two of your chicken alfredo meals please." the young CEO answered.

"Alright then I'll be back with your beverages and your meal will be ready soon." the waitress said.

"Thank you." Both teens said in unison as she left.

Then the music slowed down to slow soothing song that Joey recognized instantly, "Hey, I know this song; it's one of my faves."

"Mine as well," the sapphire eyed teen began, "it's "That's Where You Find Love" by Westlife."

"Wow, I didn't know you were into music."

"I listen to it from time to time." Then the young CEO asked the blond, "Pup, would you like to dance?"

Joey gave Kaiba a surprised look, "Ya mean slow dance; uh-uh, I don't really know how ta…"

"It's alright, I'll show you how." the brunet said as he grabbed Joey's hand and led him to the dance floor.

Once they were there, the sapphire eyed teen wrapped his arm around the blond's waist and took the other's hand in his pulling him close. Joey was blushing like mad, _'Oh my God; dis is too close for comfort! But this does feel kinda nice._

Then the brunet began to sway to the music, "Okay pup, just follow my movement."

"Uh a-a-alright; I'll try." Joey stuttered as he followed the brunet's steps. Kaiba swayed to the music humming it softly. The blond stared up at the other's calm face, _'He's such a good dancer; why does he have ta been so good at everythin and look so…so…?"_

"Puppy, you're staring at me; you wouldn't happen to be falling for me would you?"

"Tch," Joey turned his head to the side with a slight blush, "you'd wish."

"Your mouth tells me that," Then Kaiba leaned into whisper in the blond's ear, "but your eyes tell me different."

The blond's face grew redder as he shuddered at that hushed tone, _'Damn it, why is he such a sexy bastard!' _"Do ya always romance your dates like dis?"

Kaiba smirked, "Only to certain ones I approve of."

"Which ones do ya approve of?"

"For example, a certain honey-eyed, blond haired puppy I've come to tolerate."

Joey's eyes widened, "Are there any other blonds ya maybe referring to?"

The young CEO chuckled, "No...I'm referring to the blond in front of me."

The puppy face was red as an apple. He was so flustered at the brunet's words. Kaiba noticed it immediately and smirked, "Pup, your blushing."

"N-n-no I'm not, I'm j-just overheated is all."

"It's not even hot in here," Then an idea came to the young CEO, "unless there's something else that's making you hot."

"Uh…I…uh…see what had happened was…" Then Joey saw the food on their table out the corner of his eye, "Well what do ya know, da food's here!" he said as he hurried to the table, heart pounding. The brunet smiled as he shook his head and followed him to the table.

After dinner, Kaiba left the waiter a gracious tip. Then he and the blond went out the frond door. Joey rubbed his tummy giddy, "Man dat was delicious."

"Yes it was." Then Kaiba heard a car pull up towards the restaurant, "Just in time."

Then the sleek black limo drove up to the two teenagers. The window rolled down on the driver's side to reveal Jeffery, "Greetings Mr. Kaiba, and Mr. Wheeler. I hope your evening was pleasant."

"Yes it was actually," Kaiba began, "Take us to Joey's home now."

Joey stared wide eyed at the brunet as Jeffery replied, "Sure thing, Mr. Kaiba."

As Kaiba opened the door and turned to the blond, he noticed the other staring at him, "Is there a problem, pup?"

"You just called me by my name."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well no, it's just ya never refer me by my name before."

Then the brunet smiled, "Well there is a first time for everything."

When the sapphire eyed teen got into the limo, Joey followed in after him, _'I guess so; I just didn't think it was possible for him.'_

Thirty-five minutes later, the limo pulled up at Joey's apartment. When the vehicle came to a complete stop, the blond opened door and got out with the young CEO following after him, "Ya don't have ta follow after me."

"I know but its common courtesy to walk a date to the door."

"Well…uh…okay, if ya want to."

When the two teens got up to the door, Joey turned to Kaiba and smiled, "I never thought I'd say dis Kaiba, but thanks for taking me out tonight. I really had a great time."

The CEO smiled back at the puppy, "Your welcome pup, I had a great time too."

"Yeah so did I, well see ya later." Joey was about to open the door till he heard the other say, "Wait a minute, Joey."

Joey turned to the brunet at the sound of name, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Isn't there something you're forgetting?"

The blond gave the other a questionable look, "Uh, no not dat I know of."

The sapphire eyed teed gave the other a skeptical look, "You don't you know what I'm referring to?"

"Nope not a clue."

Kaiba shook his head as he got closer to his puppy smirking at him, "Don't worry, I'll fix that."

Then Joey felt the other grasped his chin. A slight blush ran across his face and he didn't know why, but he had a strange case of déjà vu, "Um K-K-Kaiba, what are you doin?"

"Well usually when a date ends, you seal it with a kiss."

Amber eyes widened as he stuttered, "A-a-a kiss; oh I dunno bout dat!"

The brunet leaned in closer to the other's quivering yet soft looking lips, "You look so cute right now puppy, I can't help but kiss you."

"You think I'm…" Before Joey could finished that sentence, warm tempting lips captured his in a hot, passionate kiss. Joey felt his entire face grow red at the intensity of that kiss. He felt as if he was going to melt in place. The blond gripped the brunet's jacket as his eyelids drooped in pleasure. Kaiba had his arm wrapped around the blond's waist as he brought his hand on the other's soft cheek. You could say the brunet was enjoying the sweet taste of his puppy's lips.

As much as he was enjoying the kiss, Kaiba pulled away from the blond. The sight before him was breathtaking. Joey's face was flushed, his lips were moist, and his amber eyes were hazing yet alluring. "So I take it that you enjoyed that, puppy?"

"I…I…I…I…uh…"

"I thought so," Kaiba began as he placed a chaste kiss on the puppy's cheek, "See you Monday, puppy." Kaiba winked seductively as he got back into the limo.

Joey stood there blushing as the limo drove off. Then he entered his apartment staring off into space. Even when his father asked him how the date went, Joey didn't even answer him. As he watched his son go upstairs, Mr. Wheeler shook his head and said, "Something tells me, he had a good time."

Once Joey got in his room, he closed the door and backed up against it. He placed his hand against his kiss swollen lips, "Oh my God," he said to himself, "that kiss was even hotter and betta in real life!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update what with school and writer's block…you guys get the drift. I will update the next chapter as soon as I write it! Till then, read my profile about upcoming stories! 3 Spirit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreaming Only of You**

**Chapter 5**

It was Saturday morning in Domino. Joey was currently relaxing on the couch watching the Vh1 channel till he heard a knock at his door. The blond groaned as he got up to answer it, "Can't a guy get any rest around here; it's Saturday geez."

When he opened the door, he saw Tristan and Duke, "Oh hey Tristan, hey Duke. What's up…?"

"Cut the chit chat dude, I gotta know what happened last night." the cone haired teen interrupted as he entered the blond's apartment and Duke followed him in.

Joey stared blankly at the two teens as they got comfortable in the living room. "I'm doin fine, how are you; please c'mon in." he said to himself. He walked into the living room to ask his friends what was this all about but there was another knock at his door. The blond went to answer the door again to see Yugi and his boyfriend Yami at the door, "Hey Yugi, Yami."

"Morning Joey." the two look alikes greeted in unison.

"So what are you guys doin here?"

"Well Joey, Yugi told me that you went on a date with Kaiba last night and he was anxious to know how it went. So here we are." Yami replied.

Joey rolled his eyes, _'I should have known this was gonna happen!'_

"And it looks like were not the only ones." Yugi said as he and Yami walked in the apartment greeting Tristan and Duke.

The amber eyed teen stared blankly at his friends, "Doesn't any ask ya how you're doin anymore?"

Before Joey shut the door, it flung open slamming him into the wall. Bakura entered the apartment, "Okay where's Blondie, I gotta know what happened last night."

Ryou followed in after him, "Now Kura, what have I told you about barging into other people's houses?"

"I didn't barge in hikari, the door was already opened." Then the former tomb robber saw the other guests giving him strange looks, "Well, are you people just gonna sit there or tell me where our host is?"

"Why don't you take a guess, Bakura?" Yami said.

"Huh." Then Bakura heard moaning from behind the door. He pulled the door opened and saw the blond head first in the wall. As Joey was getting off the wall and brushing himself off, Bakura asked him, "Now Blondie, we came here to find out what happened with your lover last night and your playing hide and seek?"

"First off, 'Kura'," Joey began as the former tomb robber gave him a stern glare, "Kaiba ain't my lover and second I wasn't playin hide n seek!"

"Then why were you behind the door, then?"

Then Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder, "Uh, sweetie why don't we sit down so Joey can tell us about his date." Ryou said leading his boyfriend to the living room.

"Couldn't I have told you guys bout it over da phone instead?" Joey asked.

"Oh c'mon pal, were all friends here. Besides we wanna hear it from you face to face." Yugi said smiling.

Joey shook his head as another knock was heard. The blond groaned as he answered it. When he did, he saw Malik and his boyfriend Marik. "Hey you two, what are you guys doin here?"

"Well Joey, we were in the neighborhood," Marik began, "and we happened to pass by your house so…"

"Oh Malik," Marik interrupted "just tell him that you heard about his date and you wanted to know what happened."

Amber eyes widened at the two Egyptian as Marik said, "Well that too."

"Wait a sec Malik, how did you know bout that…" Then an evil grin came to the blond's face, "Yug…!"

"Well you see Joey…uh…Malik wanted to know why you were so mad the other day so I had to tell him; I couldn't lie."

Joey sighed, "Yeah, that is true."

"C'mon man, tell us what happened; the suspense is killin us!" Tristan said anxiously.

The blond furrowed his eyebrow at the cone-haired teen as the dice master spoke, "The suspense is driving him crazy. I'm just interested in what happened."

Joey sighed as he sat down in a chair, "Okay, Okay I get it. Here's what happened…before da date started, I came home to see he brought me a suit and roses."

"Aww that was sweet." Yugi said.

"Anyway when he got here, he complimented me on how I looked in the suit." Then the blond heard his friends go 'aww'. Joey rolled his eyes as he continued, "Then we went into his limo and went to that new snazzy restaurant downtown."

"For real;" Duke said as the blond nodded, "Man I've always wanted to go there; what was it like?"

"Well it's fancier than any restaurant I've been to. There were people dancing to the music and may I add the food was awesome. But before we ate, we kinda danced together."

The guests gasped in unison, "Wait a minute, are you saying that you two slow danced together?" Yami asked.

"Well pretty much yeah." the blond replied with a slight blush.

"And something tells me, he enjoyed it." Marik said as the others nodded in unison.

"Well, it was kinda nice; I'll admit."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute here," Tristan began, "you're actually saying you enjoyed your time with that guy! What's next he kissed ya or somethin?"

"Um, I was gonna get to dat part." Joey said.

There was a moments silence in the room, "Joey, are you saying…?" Yugi began to ask.

"Yeah Yug, he kissed me…on the lips."

"Okay then," the cone haired teen began, "I think I better go and lie down before I have a heart attack." Tristan laid down on the couch with his hand over his forehead as Duke consoled him.

"See Ryou, I told you Blondie was gonna get a kiss." Bakura said smirking as he crossed his arms.

"No you didn't, Bakura." Ryou added, "You said he was gonna get…going to get…"

"Get what!" Joey asked furrowing his eyebrow at the former tomb robber with a dangerous smirk.

"I believe what Ryou is referring to is that Bakura said you were going to 'do it' with Kaiba." Yami answered.

Yugi blushed as the blond yelled, "Oh give a break, Bakura! You know that would never happen in a million years!"

"Oh you don't know that; it could. I mean it happened on me and Ryou's first dat…mph!" A hand quickly covered the tomb robber's mouth, "Hey what's the big idea, Ryou!" he mumbled through the hand.

"Please Kura; they don't need to know about that."

"Anyway, Joey did you enjoy that kiss?" Malik asked in wonder.

The blond furrowed his eyebrow at the sandy blond teen, "Excuse me?"

"Did you enjoy it; did it make you feel anything?" the dice master added.

The whole room went silent waiting for Joey's answer, "Well it was kinda nice actually; his lips felt soft and warm against mine. They tasted like coffee and cinnamon."

"So you did like it?" Malik asked.

"So maybe I did like it a little; so what?"

"Joey my friend," Yami said as he wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulder, "If you liked the kiss then it goes back to what Yugi has been telling you from the start."

"What's that?"

The guests groaned then cried in unison, "YOU LIKE HIM!"

"NO I DON'T!" the amber eyed cried back in such denial.

"You know Blondie, denial won't get you anywhere." Bakura said smirking.

"I'm not denying anything!" Joey argued back.

"Joey I hate to tell you this, but you are." Duke said as the others nodded in agreement.

The blond felt like ripping his hair out, "Arghhh…you guys are so irritating!"

"We're just telling the truth, pal." his friend's said smiling.

A few hours later, Joey's guests left after a great time of hanging out. The blond went back to couch and stretched out in front of the T.V. He sighed, "Man what a day." Then the thoughts of what his friends talked to him about popped into his head, _'What if I am denying my feelings? I mean I dream about da guy and I had fun with him on our date…man what's wrong wit me!'_

(Monday Morning at school…)

Joey and Yugi were at their lockers getting their books for class. Then they heard a girl's voice talk to them, "Um excuse me?"

The two boys turned to the source of the voice as Joey answered, "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Yes, my name is Amy; from the Seto Kaiba fan club."

"Well Amy is something wrong; you look troubled with something?" Yugi asked with concern.

"Look if it's about that date, I didn't do anything. I swear I…!"

"Oh no Joey, it's not about that; I came to warn you about something."

"Warn me; bout what?"

"Cathy; you see she's kind of relentless. She really didn't care whether your date with Seto went well or not. I think she's planning to take him away from you."

The two teens were shocked at what the red head teen said. "Say what, now?" Joey asked.

"Why would she want to do that; does she have a thing against Joey or something?" Yugi asked.

"How could she Yugi; I don't even talk to dat girl let alone know her."

"She doesn't hate you personally, Joey. She just doesn't like anyone to get to close to him but her." Amy said.

"But what makes you think she would do that?" the smaller teen asked.

"She's been like that ever since middle school. Whenever she finds a guy she really likes a guy, she'd get so obsessive and work her way into their hearts by being deceitful and low."

"Man, now that's just pathetic and wrong." the blond said in disgust.

"Yeah, I knew people would get obsessive over someone but I didn't know they would stoop that low." Yugi added.

"I know, try being around that for six years and tell me how I like it." the red headed girl said.

"Not that I'm not appreciative of the warning and all, but why are tellin me all this? I thought fan girls stick together and it seemed like you and her were best friends." Joey said puzzled.

"Are you kidding, why would I be friends with the likes of her!" Amy exclaimed.

"My bad; I'm sorry!" the blond said frantically.

"The reason I even bother with her is because of the club. I hate people who get so obsessive over someone like that and I just want my idol to be happy."

Yugi and Joey looked at each other puzzled then back at Amy, "What do ya mean?" the blond asked.

"Well remember when Cathy told you that Seto said no to me for a date?" Amy asked as the two boys nodded, "Well, when he told us that he was going out with you, he seemed very happy. I knew then and there that the only one who's meant for him is you."

The blond blushed at the red-haired teen's words, "Well…I wouldn't say that."

"Even though it was hard at first, I came to accept it. But 'you know who' wouldn't have it since she's so in to him. I've seen how low she's able to go for a bow she likes so I wanted to warn you. Don't let our beloved prince fall into her deceitfulness."

"Our?" Yugi asked.

"I'm speaking on behalf of the rest of the club members because they know how she gets. So please Joey, protect him; you're better for him than she is."

"Well…uh…thanks for da compliment but if that's her nature I doubt rich boy would fall for it. He's too smart for that, but I'll help any way I can."

Amy bowed in gratitude, "Oh thank you Joey; I knew we could count on you; good luck."

When the red-haired teen left to tell the fan club the news, Yugi turned to Joey with a smile, "Wow Joey, that was really sweet of you to do that; having a change of heart about him?"

"To be honest Yugi, I dunno why I did that. I…" Then Joey noticed a classroom door opened and Kaiba walking out of it. "Hey Yug, look over there."

The amethyst eyed teen turned around and saw what the blond was referring to, "Hey that's Mrs. Sicada's classroom."

Then the two teens saw the English teacher come out as well talking the brunet about something but they couldn't hear what, "I wonder what's going on." Yugi said.

Then they saw what made their eyes widen in shock. Cathy came out of classroom and held on to the young CEO's arm looking excited as he had a disgusted look in his eyes. The two teens stared bug eyed at the sight before them, "Uh Joey, you see what I see right?"

"Yeah and I think a betta question is what the hell is she doin with him?" Joey said with a hint of jealousy in his voice and a disgruntled look on his face.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Sorry it took sooooo long to update; blame the writer's block! I'll update as soon as I can; I already started writing the next chapter. Till then, peace out and remember to R&R! (Plz and thx!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dreaming Only of You

**Chapter 6**

Joey and Yugi moved in closer to hear what was being said. They hid behind a set of lockers right beside Mrs. Sicada's classroom. Then they heard the English teacher say, "Mr. Kaiba, I appreciate you taking the time to tutor one of my students."

"No problem, Mrs. Sicada; anything for my favorite teacher." the young CEO replied.

The English teacher smiled, "Why thank you, my favorite student."

Yugi was perplexed at the sight, _'Tutoring...wait a minute!' _"Joey, can you believe this?" the smaller teen whispered.

"Yeah, rich boy actually has a favorite teacher."

"No not that, Mrs. Sicada is actually having Kaiba tutor her."

"What's so bad bout that, Yug?"

"Cathy doesn't need tutoring in English; she's good at that subject."

Now that got the blond's attention, "Say what, now?"

Then they saw the two students head their direction. So they quickly hid behind the lockers as they walked by. When they were out of sight, they got out from their hiding place. Joey blew a quick sigh of relief, "Man that too was close. Now Yugi, what was that you were sayin?"

"Cathy is in my British Literature class. She's an ace at English; she does well on test and essays all the time." Yugi answered.

"Well if that's the case, why would she need a tutor; I mean that's kinda stupid…unless?"

"I don't know for sure but I'm going to look into this some more. I better get going to math class; see you at lunch, Joey."

"Okay, later Yug." the blond said as he and his friend went their separate ways.

As he was going to his English class, Joey was stopped by a sly female voice, "Hello Wheeler."

Joey stopped in his tracks and turned to see Cathy leaning against the lockers. He crossed his arms and gave her a disgruntled look, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Joey, Joey, Joey, don't you know it's rude to speak to a girl that way; no wonder you don't have one."

"Look woman, is their somethin you wanna tell me cause you're gonna make me late for class."

"Actually yes; whatever 'thing' you may have thought you had with Seto is in the past."

The blond furrowed his eyebrow at the fan-crazed girl, "What are you talkin' about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Wheeler; you know what I'm talking about. Seto wants nothing to do with you; you're beneath him, honey. He is mine so you're gonna have to accept it and move on."

"Hmm, interesting but lemme ask ya somethin. If he doesn't want anything to do with me, I'm beneath him, and he's yours, then how come he didn't ask you out Friday, hmm?"

Cathy gritted her teeth at the question, "Are you trying to say that he likes you! Hmph, don't make me laugh."

"No sweetheart, what I'm tryin to say is that the only one who's foolin themselves here is you. And last I checked, rich boy is single and I doubt he'd choose someone as selfish and stupid as you."

"What did you just call me!" Cathy asked angrily.

"What can't ya hear right or do I need to spell it out for ya." Joey asked with a sly grin.

"Why you insolent…" the fan club girl was interrupted by the school bell. Joey smirked, "Well I would love to finish this lovely conversation but I gotta get to class so later."

As Joey left, he grunted, "Who does that girl think she is; I wouldn't be surprised if she grew old and alone."

When Mrs. Sicada's first period English class ended, she said "Now class, make sure to turn in your essays before you leave. Place them in the basket on my desk."

Yugi was the last to turn in his essay. Mrs. Sicada was sitting at her desk checking who did/didn't do their assignment when the small teen approached her, "Here's my essay, Mrs. Sicada."

"Thank you, Yugi." the English teacher replied thankfully but with a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

Yugi noticed it immediately, "Are you doing alright, Mrs. S?"

"Not really Yugi; between you and me, I'm worried about Cathy's work ethic."

"Really, how come?" Yugi asked even though he knew what maybe going on.

"It just that she's been doing so well with her work. But was when I told the class that Mr. Kaiba was going to tutor those who needed help, her grades started slipping."

Yugi's eyes widened, "And this has been going on since then?"

"Yes, that's right." the English teacher answered."

'_So that's what's going on; I knew something fishy about this!' _Yugi thought but Mrs. Sicada noticed the disturbed look on his face. "Yugi, is there something you want to discuss with me?" she asked in concern.

"Well, I have a theory of this matter but I'm not exactly sure." the amethyst eyed teen answered.

"Okay, I'm listening…"

"Here it is, but you may want to remain where you are."

At lunchtime, the gang sitting at their usual table all except for Yugi, "I wonder where Yug is?" Tristan asked.

"He told me that was going to be a little late because there was something he had to take care of." Ryou added.

Then the boys heard someone at the table grunt in annoyance. They turned to see Joey looking staring angrily at the back of the lunchroom. "Um, Joey?" Duke called to the blond but he didn't answer.

"Hey Blondie, dice boy's talkin to you." the former tomb robber said but didn't get a reply.

Then they all saw Joey literally 'stabbing' his jello looking real…menacing, "Uh dude?" the cone haired teen said in fright/worry.

The blond came out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

"Are you feeling alright?" the British speaking boy asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause your practically mutilating your jello." Marik answered.

"Oh sorry guys, I didn't mean ta "murder" my food like that."

"What's got ya so pissed off anyway, Blondie?"

"Why don't ya look at the back table and tell me." the amber eyed teen answered.

The guys looked at the back table and saw Kaiba and Cathy sitting together with a textbook and some loose papers in front of them. "That's what got you so worked up?" Malik began, "Kaiba's just tutoring a girl; what's so bad about that?"

"Don't let the situation fool you hikari," Marik began, "that's not just some girl."

"Yeah, that's Cathy; she's one of those possessive, obsessive girls that would do anything, I mean anything to get a guy. I should know; you should've witnessed how low she went to get me." Duke said disgusted by the memory.

"I know, girls like her that make me detest women." Bakura said.

Joey turned around to see what was going on with the pair. Cathy noticed the blond staring and smirked. Then she leaned in close to the young CEO and held his arm which made Joey even more pissed. He took his soda can and crushed it with his bare hand.

His friends noticed this and got nervous at the blond's behavior, "Now, now, Joey, don't let Cathy get to you." Ryou said consoling his friend.

"Yeah Blondie, so what if she's trying to take your lover away from you, she's…Ow!" Bakura cried as Joey kicked him hard in the shin, "Damn it whatcha do that for I was just tryin ta help!"

"Hmph, sure didn't sound like it."

"Hey guys!" the gang turned and saw Yugi head for their table.

"Hey Yugi, where ya been?" the blond asked his friend.

Yugi sat beside Joey and said, "Sorry I'm late but you won't believe what I found out."

"What is it, Yugi?" the sandy blond Egyptian asked.

"Well for starters, Cathy is being tutored by Kaiba in English but she doesn't need it. She's really an A student in Mrs. Sicada's class but she's been failing on purpose just to be tutored by Kaiba."

When Yugi said that, the whole table went into silent shock, "So she's getting tutoring she doesn't need just to be close to him?" the cone haired teen asked.

"But how do ya know for sure Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Well I was talking with Mrs. Sicada and she told me that Cathy started doing poorly with her work ever since she told our class that Kaiba would be tutoring anyone who needed extra help." the smaller explained.

"Oh my God," Duke began, "I've known she'd do crazy things but this is just pathetic."

"That's why you gotta be careful with obsessive people, they're the worst." Marik added.

"Okay, it's bad enough she's actually getting away with this crap but she's gotta pull rich boy into it. Now I'm really pissed!" Joey said infuriated. Then he saw Kaiba leave the table. He stood up and friends noticed it, "Uh dude, what are you going to do?" the dice master asked.

"I'm gonna give Miss "#1 fan" a piece of my mind." Joey said as he headed for the back table.

"Oh boy, this could get ugly." Yugi said worried of the outcome.

"Ugly, real fast." Then Ryou noticed his hikari with a hand-held video camera. "Kura, what are you doing?"

"Look I dunno about you guys but if things are gonna get ugly, I want to get it on tape." the former tomb robber said as the others groaned.

Cathy was looking through her notes when she saw a very pissed off blond standing in front of her, "Hello Wheeler, is there a problem?"

"You damn right there's a problem; what the hell are ya tryin to prove!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play games wit me, I know you're failing English on purpose just to have Kaiba tutor you." Then he heard the crazed girl laugh, "What are you laughin about?"

"I understand you're jealous of me, Wheeler but you don't have to lie."

"Tch, like I'd be jealous of the likes of you. Don't think that you can keep this charade up."

"What makes you think I can't?"

"Look chick, me and rich boy may not get along but I know him betta than anyone. He's too smart to fall for your pathetic tricks."

"Are you trying to say I'm pathetic?"

The blond smirked, "You said it, Toots; not me."

Then there was a loud smack that made the whole cafeteria silent. Joey's face turned to the side with a red mark on his cheek. Cathy was infuriated with the blond, "Who do think you are, Wheeler! No one talks to me like that you worthless mongrel!"

"Oh my God, she just slapped Joey!" Yugi said in concern.

"Oh, if that was me I'd hit her back so fast!" Malik added.

"Man if he does hit her back, it'll make the tape even more climatic." Bakura said in excitement as he put the camera in focus.

"Look as much as he may want to but Joey would never hit a girl; it goes against his honor." Tristan explained.

"Honor my ass; if that were me, I'd hit her." the tomb robber said.

"Bakura please, you'd probably send her to the shadow realm before you even had the chance." Marik said.

"Oh yeah, like you wouldn't."

Then the blond chuckled which annoyed the fan crazed girl even more, "What are you laughing about!"

"You know something, it's pathetic girls like you that piss me off. Don't think that little slap of yours meant anything; I've dealt with hits twice as hard. I highly doubt that Kaiba or any guy for dat matter would give a damn about you."

"I've had just about enough of you!" Cathy was about to strike again but a hand grabbed her wrist. Joey looked up and gasped at who he saw. The fan crazed girl turned to see who it was that stopped her and she became worried. A very angry Kaiba was glaring at her, "Lay a hand on him one more time and I will make your life a living hell."

The whole cafeteria went "Ohhhhh…!" as Duke said, "Hey check out Kaiba."

"He does not look very friendly right now." Yugi said.

"Man I thought I was scary on a bad day." Marik said.

"I hear that." Malik added.

"What do you think you were doing?" the brunet said with anger in his voice as he released the girl.

"S-S-S-Seto!" Cathy stuttered, "I-I-I can explain…you see Wheeler here…!"

"I don't want to hear anything come out of your mouth; I watched that little display and I'm just about sick and tired of you."

Joey stared at the other with wide eyes, _'I've never seen Kaiba so pissed off before; she's gonna get it good.'_

"Seto, you don't mean that do you?"

"Don't tell me what I mean. You know, something was bugging me ever since Mrs. Sicada asked me to tutor you. How could a student who does so well in English end up sucking at it? Wheeler answered that for me. I knew something was up, I just played along till I figured out the truth."

"Seto, Wheeler is lying; I would never do something so ridiculous." Cathy feigning innocence.

"Don't even try it, if there's one thing I know is that he doesn't lie. The only pathetic liar I see here is you."

"Man, now that's cold." the cone haired teen said.

"Man, this is better than Jerry Springer." Bakura said smirking.

Ryou groaned at his boyfriend, "What am I going to do with you, Kura."

"Now then just so we're clear, this 'tutoring' session is done and if you as so much bother Wheeler again, you'll pay for it dearly because unlike him, I won't take pity because you're a girl." Kaiba swore as he grabbed his briefcase and took Joey's wrist, pulling him out of the cafeteria.

Then the whole cafeteria was in a bustle of conversation after what just happen. Some were laughing or scolding at Cathy behind her back. She stood there embarrassed and angry, "I was so close he could've been mine; Wheeler will pay for this!"

"That's quite enough, Cathy." The girl turned around and saw Mrs. Sicada scolding at her, "I heard the whole thing and I'm very disappointed and ashamed of your actions. I would expect more from an "A" student."

"But, Mrs. Sicada…!"

"No buts, now come with me to the principal's office and we'll decide your punishment." the English teacher said as she led a scolding Cathy to their destination.

Yugi sighed, "I'm glad that didn't end in bloodshed."

"I'm with you, Yugi." the British speaking boy added.

"Well I hope that broad gets what comin to her." Tristan said as Duke nodded in agreement.

"Well, another good thing did come from all this." Bakura said.

"What's that even though I'm afraid to find out." Marik asked the former tomb robber.

"I got it all on tape and it's a true masterpiece!" Bakura said triumphantly as the others fell over anime style.

'_Kaiba hasn't said a word since we left the cafeteria. I hope he's not pissed off at me…what am I thinking; I'm actually worried if he's mad at me!" _Joey thought as the brunet lead to wherever they were going.

When they stopped walking, they were in front of the abandoned classroom. Kaiba opened the door and led the blond inside. "Um Kaiba, why are we here?"

"We came here so I can treat your cheek." the brunet replied.

The blond furrowed his eyebrow, "My cheek?"

"Yes, it's swelling up a bit."

Joey put his hand to his cheek and felt it did swell up a bit, "Man, I didn't think she hit me that hard."

"Here sit in this chair and I'll treat it." the sapphire teen instructed as the other obeyed.

As Joey sat in the chair, he saw Kaiba reach into his briefcase for a tube. Then he unscrewed the cap and squeezed it as white cream came out of it, "What's that for?" the blond asked.

"It's medical cream to help the swelling go down." the brunet replied as he applied it to Joey's cheek.

The blond's face grew redder at the other's touch. It did cause the swelling to sting a bit but it was worth it. Kaiba was actually taking the time to care for him like this; one could say he was touched but there was something that had to be done, "Hey, I'm sorry about this."

The young CEO looked at the blond surprised, "Why are you sorry?"

"I feel like I kinda embarrassed ya back there and I'm wasting your time with this and all."

The sapphire-eyed teen shook his head, "Oh puppy please, you didn't embarrass me and you're definitely not wasting my time."

"But you didn't say a word ta me on the way here and I assumed you were mad at me or somethin."

Kaiba looked surprised for a second then started to chuckle a bit. Joey furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "What are you laughin about?"

"I just find it adorable that you were worried that I was upset with you. It seems to me that you're having second thoughts about me."

The blond turned away from the other slightly blushing, "Tch, yeah right and if it's so funny to ya, then I take it back."

Then the brunet grabbed the smaller's chin and gazed into those amber orbs he loved so much, "I'm sorry pup, you know I didn't mean anything by it, right?"

"I-I-I know, but can I ask ya somethin?"

"Ask away."

"What you said, about being upset because she hit me and teased me, were you serious?"

"Of course I was; if someone wants to hurt you, they have to answer to me."

Joey grinned, "Wow, I never took ya for the chilvarous type, rich boy."

The other shrugged, "I'm known for a lot of things."

"Yeah, I know especially for being annoying."

"Aww puppy, you hurt my feelings." Kaiba said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Well the truth hurts." the blond replied as they both broke into a friendly laugh.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Well here's the chapter like I promised and the final chapter is comin soon. The long awaited yaoi moments will be revealed in it. I hope enjoyed the drama and humor in this chapter. Remember to R&R and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreaming Only of You**

**Chapter 7**

The bell for third period rung as Joey stood up, "Well I betta get goin ta class before I'm late…again; thanks again Kaiba."

"Say Wheeler, before you go…" the brunet said to the other.

"What's up?"

The sapphire eyed teen got up and walked over to the other and said, "Would you like to come over to my house after school?"

Joey's eyes widened at the question, "Me...you want me to come to your house?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, there's something I want to talk to you about; so what do you say?"

"Well, I guess it'll be okay."

The young CEO smiled, "Good, my limo will be in front of the school to pick us up after school. I'll see you then."

As Joey watched the brunet leave, he said to himself, "I wonder what he wants to chat about? Sometimes, I wonder bout that guy."

Then the amber eyed teen heard a feminine voice call out from behind him, "Hey Joey!"

Joey turned around and saw Kaiba's fan club smiling at him, "Uh…hey girls, somethin I can help ya with?"

Amy walked up to the blond and took his hands in hers, "Joey, on behalf of our beloved club we would like to give you our undying gratitude."

The blond stared at them blankly as a sweat drop fell at the back of his head. He heard one of the other girls say, "You were so valiant!" Joey watched as the other girls joined in the conversation.

"When that witch slapped you, you didn't even slap back; that's a real gentleman!" one girl said.

"I know, I was so moved when you gave a straight face and told her what for!" another said.

Joey regained his composure, "Uh thanks for da compliment girls…it was nothing?"

Amy smiled, "Now that's the kind of person our Seto needs by his side, am I right ladies?"

The other fan girls squealed in agreement as Joey continued staring at the girls blankly, _'Do all fan crazed girls act like this?'_

"I still can't get over how chivalrous Seto was when he came to your rescue." a third fan girl said as the other's squealed again.

Joey sighed, _'Right there with ya, sister.'_

"Anyway Joey, we just wanted to thank you again from the bottom of all our hearts. Take good care of our Seto." Amy said smiling as the other girls nodded happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa ladies, what's with this 'take care of him' bit?"

"We all know that Seto likes you and you like him so we support that all the way."

"Have you girls been talkin to my friends when I wasn't lookin?" Joey asked the girls bluntly.

"No," Amy began with a smile, "It's obvious from the way you two act when you see each other."

"Okay seriously, what's up with tha…_RING!_" the blond was interrupted by the second bell.

"Well we better be going now; let's go girls." Amy said politely as she and the other fan club girls left.

"Honestly, am I the only sane one around here…oh damn it, I gotta get ta class or I'm late!" Joey panicked as he ran to his third block class with a trail of smoke following him.

When school ended for the day, Joey and Yugi headed towards the school's front double doors. "So Joey, you want to come to the Game Shop today?"

"I love ta Yug, but something else came up."

Yugi opened the door as he asked, "Something like what?" When they stepped outside they saw Kaiba laying his back against his limo staring at them with a smile.

The amethyst eyed teen turned to the blond puzzled, "Uh, that something Yugi."

Then a grin came to Yugi's face, "Oh so this is what you're up to, huh?"

"Okay Yug before ya jump ta any conclusions, it's not like that; he just wants to me to go over to his house and talk with him."

"Uh-huh, sure he does…"

"Hey, what's that supposed ta mean!"

"Oh nothing at all, pal." Yugi replied innocently.

"C'mon pup, let's get going." the brunet called out.

"Just a sec!" Then Joey turned to Yugi, "You don't mind if we reschedule do ya Yug?"

"Oh no that's fine, you go have fun with your man."

The blond gave the smaller a menacing grin, "Yug…!"

"I'm just kidding; seriously, go on."

"Well alright, you need a ride?"

"No, that's fine; Yami's coming to pick me up."

"Okay if ya say so; later Yug."

As Joey ran towards the limo, Yugi called back, "See ya Joey!" As soon as the two teens were in, the vehicle started and it was on its way. Yugi smiled, "I really hope you two get together, Joey."

The ride to Kaiba's house was really quiet. The brunet started to talk to the blond, but he noticed that he was asleep. Joey's head was tilted towards him as his blond bangs fell like a curtain over his closed eyes.

Kaiba marveled at the sight of his puppy sleeping. He scooted closer to the other and ran his fingers through those blond locks. _'Wow, his hair is as soft as it looks; he looks so cute. He must be so exhausted; he did have a rough day.'_

At that moment, he felt Joey stirring in his sleep. The sapphire eyed teen stopped his actions for a brief moment as the Joey placed his head on his lap sleepily. Kaiba smiled at the blond's cuteness. For the rest of the ride, he watched his puppy sleep on his lap and ran his fingers through those golden locks again.

The young CEO was so preoccupied with watching his puppy sleep that he didn't notice that the limo stopped. Then he heard his door open which revealed his driver, "Mr. Kaiba, were here."

"Thank you, Jeffery; I'll take it from here." the brunet replied.

The sapphire eyed teen looked down and saw that his guest was still sleeping. Kaiba gently picked up the blond and got out of the vehicle. Then he felt Joey's arms wrap around his shoulders as he yawned. He smiled as he placed a small kiss against the other's soft cheek. Joey smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to the brunet.

Kaiba carried his guest bridal style into his home; then up the stairs to his room. Once there, he placed Joey gently on his bed not disturbing him. Then he went to freshen himself up as his puppy slept.

**(A 1 & 1/2 later…)**

Amber eyes opened as Joey awoke from his pleasurable nap. He stretched out his arms then scratched his head, "Man, that was a good nap."

As the blond began observing his surroundings, he became puzzled. "Wait a sec, this isn't my room...where am I?"

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." Joey turned to the source of the voice but then his jaw dropped. Standing in the doorway was Kaiba wearing black slacks (tight-looking I might add) and a white long sleeved shirt with the two top buttons undone. The brunet smirked at the way his puppy was staring at him, "So, did you have a nice nap?"

"Uh…oh yeah…um, where am I?"

"You're in my room, you silly puppy." the sapphire eyed teen said as he joined the other on the bed.

"But when did we get here, anyway?"

"It was while ago, you were asleep for the whole ride. When we got here, you were still sleeping so I carried you up here to my room."

"I wasn't too heavy for ya, was I?"

Kaiba shook his head, "Not at all in fact, you were light as a feather."

A slight blush came to Joey's face, "Uh, thanks…so what did ya want to talk to me about?" _'And why are ya dressed so sexy…oh man, I'm glad I didn't say that out loud!'_

"For starters, I never could stop thinking about that night we spent together."

"Oh, ya don't say; well to be honest, neither have I. You should've seen how my friends reacted when I told them about it."

The young CEO scooted closer to the other and grinned lovingly. Joey became nervous at how the brunet was looking at him. "You know what my favorite part of that date was?"

"Uhh, when we danced together?"

"Well, I did enjoy that but that's not it."

"The food?"

Then Joey felt a warm hand graze upon his cheek. As he looked up, his amber orbs met sparkling sapphire, "You're getting warmer, puppy."

The blond kept pondering his thoughts till he began to realize what Kaiba was referring to, "Y-y-you mean the…!"

"Uh-huh, ever since then I've been waiting for the opportunity to kiss you again."

Amber eyes widened, "You w-w-wanna kiss me; why would you…?" Then his mouth was covered by another pair of lips. Joey became tingly all over as the other's hot, soft lips moved across his. The blond's eyelids drooped as he clutched Kaiba's shirt. The brunet's lips tasted just like that night, rich cinnamon and coffee mixed together. As Joey responded to this kiss, he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

After a couple of seconds, the two boys broke away from each other, staring into each other's eyes. "W-w-w-wow Kaiba, that was…" The young CEO silenced his puppy by placing two fingers against those kiss swollen lips. Then he brought Joey into a loving embrace, never letting go. The blond's face was growing bright red at the sudden contact. _'Oh God, he's hugging me; why is hugging me!' _"Um Kaiba…isn't this a little too close for contact?" Then he felt the other hold him even closer which made his heart beat loud, "What are you doing?"

"I love you, puppy." the sapphire eyed teen whispered in his puppy's ear."

Amber eyes widened at those words. Joey pulled away from the taller with a surprised look on his face, "You what now?"

The young CEO smiled at his puppy's reaction, "I said I love you."

"You…what…how…when…huh!"

"I thought it was quite obvious to you. Why do you think I tease you and asked you on a date?"

"Wow, I sure didn't see that comin'. Here I thought I'd end up being the one to confess that I've been having erotic dreams bout ya because I may like you too…oh man!" Joey quickly covered his mouth as the brunet smirked at him.

"So, you really have been dreaming about me."

A nervous smile came to the blond's face, "Tch, of course not…you know me; I don't know what I'm sayin half the time!"

Then Joey felt a hot breath trickle in his ear as the taller whispered seductively, "There's no use in denying it now puppy; you like me too don't you?"

The amber eyed teen shivered in delight as he stuttered, "I…I…I…!"

"Tell me pup, what was I doing in those naughty dreams of yours?"

"Well uh, you would touch me…" Joey felt those hands touch his body which made him turn even redder.

"Then what?" the brunet whispered huskily to his puppy.

"W-w-w-well, then you'd kiss me endlessly as I cried your name."

As soon as those words were spoken, Joey felt those hot, talented lips travel up and down his neck. He moaned in pleasure at the intensity of those kisses, "Ugn…oh…Kaiba."

Then the kisses on his neck ceased. The blond was gently pushed down on the blue, covered bed. At that moment, hazy, amber orbs met shining, lustrous sapphire eyes. "Um Kaiba, what are you…?"

"Now that I know how you really feel about me puppy, I'll honor you in making those dreams of yours come true." the brunet said as he captured those sweet lips with his.

Joey eagerly responded to the kiss. His eyelids drooped again as he ran his fingers through those soft, chestnut locks. _'I never thought something like this would actually happen but damn, he's a good kisser! Maybe he and my friends were right, I guess I really do like him.'_

Then he felt the other's hand travel to his shirt tail and grasp it. The sapphire eyed teen broke away from his puppy then leaned into the other's ear, "Sorry puppy, this will only take a minute."

In a matter of seconds, Kaiba pulled off the blond's shirt and threw it to the side. He heard Joey gasp as he leaned into the other's ear and whisper, "I'm sorry Joey, but I can't control myself any longer."

Once the shirt was off, the brunet gazed at that lean, Grecian figure which turned him on even more. Kaiba grazed the blond's chest which made Joey moan. The sapphire eyed teen smirked lovingly, "I'm only touching your delectable, looking skin yet you're as turned on as I am."

"Ugn…I am…not!" the amber eyed teen panted as he felt those warm hands graze his chest.

The brunet leaned down and planting hot kisses on the blond's chest which caused Joey's moans to grow even louder, "You say that, but I know you're enjoying this as much as I am."

Joey clutched the bed sheets underneath him as Kaiba kept attacking his chest. Then he felt the other play with his nipples. Kaiba ran his tongue over both of them, enjoying their sweet taste. Joey could actually feel them grow harder which made him moan in ecstasy. The young CEO heard them which made him even more turned on, "Mhm…you have the cutest little moans, puppy."

Joey was in total sexual pleasure at this point. He never thought he'd relive this moment in real life. As he felt the other continue to play with his chest, he moaned in delight, "Ugn…K-K-Kaiba…ugn!"

The sapphire teen stopped for a brief moment and gazed at his puppy's face. His amber eyes were hazy, yet clouded with passion. His cheeks were colored bright red and his honey tasting lips were beckoning to him. Then he grazed the blond's cheek and smiled, "You know you can call me by my name puppy, I mean we are together."

"T-t-t-together; hold up, since when are we together! I mean not that you're not cute and all but I…!" the puppy was silenced again by a finger to his lips. "Uh, Kaiba?" Joey mumbled.

The brunet removed his finger from his puppy's lips. Then he trailed it down Joey's chest which caused the blond to shiver in delight, "I know it'll take some getting used to puppy, but I'm never letting you go."

Joey was about to speak but the brunet attacked his neck with those talented lips leaving a purplish mark. "Don't worry my little Joey, I'll be very gentle with you." With that said, the two teens were in everlasting cycle of hot, lustrous passion.

**(One hour later…)**

"So, how long?" Joey asked Kaiba as he lay underneath the covers naked.

"How long what, pup?" the brunet asked with his shirt unbuttoned.

"How long have ya had a thing for me?"

"Well, I've actually liked you ever since freshman year. You could say our 'activities' earlier were a dream come true for me."

Joey sighed at the comment, _'He has no idea.'_ "So are we a couple now or what?"

"I would think so; that is, if you want to have relationship with me."

"Well, I'm up for it. Man, I'm gonna hear a lot 'I told you' so's from my friends."

Then he heard Kaiba chuckle and say, "You really do find ways to make me laugh."

"Oh, well you're a great audience." the blond said proudly.

Then Joey felt his new lover kiss his cheek and smile at him, "Well, would you like to continue where we left out."

"Man Seto, how much lovin do ya need?"

"Just enough to make us both satisfied." the sapphire eyed teen said as he moved closer to the blond.

Joey became real nervous, "Now now Seto, let's control ourselves; I'm serious Seto, don't you dare move another inch…SETO!"

**The End!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well I hope you all enjoyed the story and thx for all the faves and reviews. Because of your kindness, there may be an epilogue in it for ya…that's up to you guys. Well, tune in for more updates and Happy V-Day!**


End file.
